The intern
by Juliet.4
Summary: Courtney is an intern in a law firm. She gets a new boss. What happens when they fall in love? DxC, R
1. Chapter 1

Courtney Evans was currently working at the Clark&Rogers law firm as an intern. Through college she was a good student and got the internship. She was given her first case, the Jacksons case (Jacksons wife was killed and he was accused, but he claims he wasn't even at home at that time), and because she wanted it to be perfect she was working late into the night. She was walking through the hallway reading some papers and turned right in the end of the corridor and bumped into someone. She was startled; she wasn't expecting anyone to be here this late. She quickly started picking her papers and the person she bumped into helped her.

"Thank you." Courtney smiled.

She looked at the person and it was a man with dark hair and blue eyes.

"_He is cute!" _Courtney thought.

"You're welcome. What are you doing here this late?" the man asked.

"Working."  
"What, the deadline is tomorrow and you have to hurry?"

"Actually, the deadline is in a month, but I'd like to know everything, so I can be prepared for any question/bump on the road."

"Really? Well I must say I'm surprised, I thought this firm was packed with slackers. My apologies. And my name is Duncan. I'm new here." Duncan offered Courtney his hand.

"Thanks, I guess. I'm Courtney." she accepted his hand and shook it.

"Well, I'll leave you to your work. See you tomorrow." he waved and left the corridor.

Courtney headed back to her office and finished reading the file she needed for the case.

THE NEXT DAY

Courtney came to work a little late and when she arrived her best friend Bridgette was already waiting for her in the office.

"Good morning Sleepyhead." Bridgette greeted.

"Hi."

"So did you hear? We are getting a new boss." Bridgette smiled.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Well, if you must know, the cleaning lady Beth saw him leaving the office yesterday and she said he was super cute! I can't wait to see him. The rumor says that he's just a year older than us. Can you imagine? Going out with one of the most powerful men in the law world?"

"Bridgette, what are you talking about? One of the most powerful men in the law world? how do you know this is even true?"

"Hello! Earth to Courtney! Everyone knows that the business in the firm is dying. That's why Alejandro was fired."

"Whatever."  
"Look, we're meeting our new boss in thirty minutes. We have a conference today and he will be there. Then we'll see who he is. I can't wait."

"You are so weird." Courtney smiled at her best friend.

Everyone was already in the conference room when suddenly the door opened and the new boss came in. It was Duncan! He sat in his chair and the conference began. Courtneys' co-worker Tyler was explaining a case and the reason why the firm should take it. Courtney looked at Duncan and he looked like he was about to fall asleep. He stood up and put his hands on the table in front of him.

"Boring! This is boring. Everything about you screams boring!" Duncan yelled and everyone jumped a bit.

"But I think it's a good case" Tyler said a little frightened.

"I don't care what you think. I was hired because the business here isn't going good. With this case, we will accomplish nothing. I suggest you take a seat and keep your mouth shut."

Tyler sat down and everyone stared at Duncan wide-eyed.

"Now I'm the boss and you will do as I say. I will make this firm as glorious as it used to be. All I want from you is to put your everything in this job and we will be victorious."

He looked around the room. He expected someone to object him or say anything against his speech.

"Okay, since no one is against my work ethics, I suggest we start with the Maksims' case. Dismissed."  
Everyone started leaving.

"Miss Evans, you can stay put. I have to talk to you." Duncan said.

After everyone was gone Duncan closed the door of the conference room and sat in his chair.

"You're an intern, correct?" Duncan asked Courtney.

"Correct."

"So you are working on the Jacksons case. You do know that's a hard case? And that it is important for us (the firm) to win?"

"Yes, I do know it is a hard case and I do know we have to win it."  
"Good. I read your file and I must say I was surprised; you were one of the best students on Harvard. And you are a hardworking employee. I value that. You are capable of winning this case, so I'm trusting you with it."  
"Thank you sir."

"I'm not finished. If you win it, then you get a full-time job. You up for the challenge?"

"Definitely. But what happens if I lose?"

"That's simple. If you lose, you're fired." Duncan smiled and turned away from Courtney.

"You can go now." Duncan said after some time, when Courtney didn't move from her spot. She stood up and left the room. She was surprised, but not in a good way. She didn't want to lose this internship.  
"What happened?" asked Bridgette when Courtney came back to her office.

"You know that case I'm working on?"

"Yeah?"

"If I lose the case, I'm fired."

"What?"

* * *

So this is the first chapter. Hope you liked it. :) If you did, reviews would be welcomed :D  
I will post the next chapter as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose this internship." Courtney said as she sat down.

"Don't worry about it. He said he trusts you. I know you can do this. You've been working day and night on this case. You are going to win it. I know you are." Bridgette said and smiled at her best friend.

"Thanks Bridge." Courtney smiled back.

"Now, let's get back to important things. What do you think about our new boss? I think he is drop dead gorgeous. I just love his eyes and did you see his muscles?" Bridgette cheerfully said.

"Okay he wasn't that gorgeous. And besides, you have a boyfriend."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Bridgette nonchalantly said.

"Speaking of the devil, here he comes." Courtney smiled and pointed to the approaching figure.

"Geoff!" Bridgette ran to her boyfriend and kissed him.

"Hey babe." Geoff smiled.

"So what do you girls think about Duncan?" Geoff asked.

"How do you know about him? You work at a different department." Courtney asked confused.

"We go way back. We were best friends in high school. Bridgette, you know him too."

"What? No, I don't think I know him. At least he doesn't look familiar. "

"Well at that time he was Duncan Smith and had a green Mohawk." Geoff said as he leaned on the door frame.

"What? But he dropped out of school. How can he be one of the most successful men?"

"After his mother passed away he dropped out of school and started working. After a month or so, his father took him under his wing; Duncan moved to United Kingdom and enrolled in Cambridge. He got his father's last name and his history was erased." Geoff explained.

"But he is Duncan O'Connor. That means his father is Will O'Connor?" Courtney asked.

"Yes."  
"He was my professor last year. He replaced Mr. McLean. He offered me this internship. He's a nice man."

"Mr. O'Connor is the best. He's really funny. Duncan is so much like him." Geoff smiled.

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door.

"I heard someone's visiting his girlfriend." Duncan said.

"Duncan, man. It's great to see you again." Geoff said and the men hugged. They started talking.

"Can you imagine you and Duncan going on a double date with me and Geoff? That would be so cute!" Bridgette squalled.

"Are you crazy? Besides I have better things to do than dating." Courtney looked at Duncan and scanned him from head to toe.

"_Well…he definitely is handsome."_ Courtney thought.

"But you two would be so cute together!"

"Bridgette! He's my boss!" Courtney yelled and both; Geoff and Duncan turned around. Duncan looked at Courtney and smirked.

"…" Courtney lowered her gaze and started at the floor.

"So, we'll see you tonight." Geoff happily said and Duncan waved goodbye.

"Where are you going tonight?" Courtney asked.

"We're going out with Duncan. You know to catch up. A lot has happened since I last saw him."

"I'm sure you're going to have fun. Reliving some of the best memories." Courtney smiled.

"You do know you are coming with us, right?" Geoff said.

"I can't go. I have to work on my case."

"No way, you are not staying here tonight. You're coming with us." Bridgette said.

"But what if others find out? What would they think?" Courtney asked as she glanced at her co-workers.

"No one will know. And even if they do, who cares what everyone will think. You know nothing will happen." Bridgette said.

"I guess."

"Well let's go." Bridgette pulled Courtney out of the office and kissed Geoff goodbye.

"I'll pick you up at 8 sharp." Geoff said to the girls.

After Courtney and Bridgette came home, they opened a bottled of wine and started preparing for the night out.

* * *

First of all I want to thank everyone that reviwed the first chapter :) Really, really thank you! :D

Second thing I wnat to say:  
I know this chapter is really short but my graduation is coming and I have too much on my plate right now..  
But I'm already working on the next chapter since the idea is still fresh, but i don't know when i will be able to upload.  
Anyway, i hope you liked the second chapter :)


	3. authors note

Okay, I decided to rewrite the third chapter. I reread it a couple of times and realized it's not acctually good. Almost everyone said that everything happened too fast and I have to agree on that…but I think everyone will have to wait for me to rewrite this horrific chapter. Once I'm satisfied with it, I'll upload it :)  
Till then, have fun! :D  
J*


	4. Chapter 3

It was 7 p.m. when the girls were done dressing up. They looked at each other and giggled.  
"Courtney, you look gorgeous." Bridgette complimented.

"As do you." Courtney smiled.

Courtney was wearing a strapless black dress with red high heels and a matching red purse. Her hair was in a side ponytail and she had a red flower in them.

Bridgette was wearing a short strapless blue dress with white high heels. She wore her hair down.

"I think it's time to take some pictures." Courtney smiled as she took a black camera out of her purse. The girls started to take photos of themselves. It was something they always did before going out. It was 8 o'clock and Geoff picked the girls up. He was wearing a suit with a blue tie that matched Bridgette's dress.

The girls got in Geoff's BMW 1 and they drove to their destination – Club Limelight on the 660 Sixth Ave. When they arrived a valet parked their car and they went in the club. Duncan was already waiting. He was wearing a suit with a red shirt. Both men greeted each other and Duncan turned to Bridgette.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect to see you in a dress. But it definitely suits you." Duncan said as he hugged Bridgette.

"Evans. Why so dull? Did someone die or something? I expected you'd be wearing something more colorful. Such a shame." Duncan said to Courtney and diverted his attention back to Geoff.

Courtney wanted to say something but remembered he is her boss and one wrong word and she'd lose her internship.

"You know what? I really don't like him." Courtney quietly said to Bridgette. The other woman just smiled at her best friend.

While Geoff and Duncan were talking by the table that was reserved for them, the girls went on the dance-floor dancing. Club Limelight was a salsa club, so the dance-floor was overflowing with couples. Bridgette ran to Geoff and dragged him on the dancing ground. The couple started dancing and Courtney looked at Duncan who was now talking to a man in a black suit, ignoring Courtney. She sat on a chair and sighed. Suddenly someone patted Courtney on her shoulder. She spun around and saw a very familiar face of her ex-boyfriend.

"Justin!" Courtney exclaimed and tightly embraced Justin.

"Hi Courtney. " Justin hugged Courtney back.

"I missed you. How is Washington?" Courtney asked.

"It's okay, but something's missing."

"Like what?"

"A special person."

"What do you mean?"

"I miss you Courtney. I want you back."

"What?"

"Justin!" Geoff and Bridgette, who just got back from the dance floor, greeted Justin and interrupted the conversation between Courtney and Justin. They were all in college together and were friends. And after Justin and Courtney started dating, they also went on double dates.

"So how's the internship in Washington?" Bridgette asked.

"It's great. I start a full time job in two months." Justin smiled.

"Really? That's awesome." Bridgette said.

"Yes, it is. I'm one of the best lawyers an Washington. The firm even bought me an apartment."

"It seems Washington is the idyllic place for you." Bridgette happily said.

"I guess."

The last salsa song came up and Justin invited Courtney dancing. Bridgette and Geoff followed on the dance floor.

"So to continue our previous conversation, I was thinking you'd move to Washington and maybe we could pick things up from where we ended them." Justin explained as he spun Courtney around.

"Justin, it's been 6 months. I think it's too late."

"Don't say that. I'm staying in New York for 4 weeks and I'm co-working with your firm on Maksims' case. We could spend more time together and then we'll see what we want. What do you say?"

"I don't know. I guess it's not a bad idea."

"Then it's a deal." Justin said and smiled at Courtney as they finished the dance and stayed on the dance floor and in each other's embrace. They were smiling at each other, not minding others staring at them. Justin grabbed Courtney's hand and they walked back to their table, where Bridgette, Geoff and Duncan were waiting. Duncan suspiciously looked at Justin and frowned as he saw Courtney holding his hand.

"And you are?" Duncan suspiciously asked.

"I'm Justin. You must be David, Courtney's boss." Justin offered his hand. Duncan deeply inhaled.

"It's Duncan and yea I'm Evans's boss." Duncan answered and shook the offered hand.

"Sorry man, I'm not good with the names." Justin said and scratched the back of his head.

"And you're a lawyer?"

"I don't like to brag, but I'm one of the best lawyers in the state."

"And yet you can't remember my name?"

"Well I remember the important things. Things that are not important I don't keep in my head."

"You do know I'll be your boss here in New York?"

"Yes, I know, but I won't call you by your first name."

"Right."

"What did you say your name was again, Drake?"

"Duncan!" Duncan greeted his teeth and stormed off.

"What's with him?" Justin surprisingly asked. Courtney, Geoff and Bridgette started laughing.

"I think it's time to go. It's already 3:08" Bridgette said after she stopped laughing.

"I'll be on my way too. I'll see you all on Monday." Justin said and kissed Courtney goodbye.

"So, you two are back together?" Bridgette asked Courtney after Justin left.

"I don't know. We'll see. Are we going now?"

"Sure." Bridgette grinned.

Geoff, Courtney and Bridgette left the club and waited for the valet to bring them their car back.

"Shit. I forgot my purse. I'll be right back." Courtney said and ran back in the club. She went back to their table to take her purse. She spotted Duncan with three girls by her previous table. She made her way to them and grabbed her purse. In the process she accidentally pushed one of the girls away.

"Hey! Watch it you cow." the girl said.

"I'm sorry." Courtney said.

"You should be. I suggest you lose some weight, so this won't happen again." Courtney watched the girl with wide-eyes.

"Listen you bimbo. Don't-"

"Girls, stop it. No one is stupid or fat. You're all special." Duncan said with a soft voice.

"You did not just say that." Courtney said.

"What, I think every woman is beautiful and charming." Duncan said and hugged two girls on both his sides. The girls giggled and Courtney rolled her eyes.

"_Unbelievable."_ Courtney thought.

"Well, as much as I would like to stay and listen to these wonderful words, I have to go." Courtney sarcastically said.

"See you on Monday." Duncan said and winked. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"_Jackass."_ she thought as she exited the club.

* * *

Okay, so this is the new Chapter 3 :) I hope you liked it. :)

And my exams are over, I hope the results will be good. :D


End file.
